guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grothmar Wardowns
What is with "A Whisper in the Wind" "A Rustle in the Bushes"? Has anyone else? Experianced a message from "a whisper on the wind" and " a sound in the bushes". Its happened to me here when I'm going into this area. -Kalle Damos :Yup. Im getting that same message. It is, "A whisper on the wind: I know you, Hero." And the second one is "A rustle in the bushes: I know of your deeds." I have no idea what it is- any ideas? :It has to do with a quest.84.192.118.21 11:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Which quest? :::Once you complete Assault on the Stronghold keep following the path with the rabbits and you will see who the voice belongs to. --waywrong 12:49, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Vanquish count. I killed 165 people before the res shrine people (Ebon Vanguard Scouts and Ascalon Refugees) began saying messages like "It is finally done! You've vanquished the land!" After causing more to spawn because of a quest, they continued to say the same thing, but with the new kill count. Anybody else get a similar kill count? I had over 200 once when killing in normal mode for ebon vanguard reputation points.84.192.118.21 11:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :What do you mean in normal mode? There's only one mode... or not? XD --Birchwooda Treehug 15:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I had to kill 218 to vanquish in HM.Jaxgreystar 07:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Friendly Grawl? Inside the charr base, I saw a friendly Grawl Demagogue, Grawl Champion, and Grawl Dark Priest. I'm not sure how to add them but they look like they would belong in the NPC section. Also worth noting that they appear to be prisoners.--Devils Apprentice 21:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode I have noticed than if a player has 'Plan A' in his/her quest log (or even if the quest is available by talking to Langmar), there is no Charr boss in the fort (ie Docu or Chaelse), making the vanquishing ALOT easier, since it is probably the hardest place in the area. (Duncan Idaho 11:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC)) :Must be for the time after Be Very, Very Quiet... is completed until Plan A is completed. -- Cameronl (talk) 07:05, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Boss Quest Req The quest requirement for Chaelse Flameshielder showing up in the Charr camp is not completion of Warband of Brothers. I've tested before and after Against the Charr, it's just Against the Charr not being active. And as Duncan said above, Plan A also affects the Charr camp boss(es). -- Cameronl (talk) 07:33, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Against the Charr Bosses Why aren't they listed here too? The quest takes place in the Wardowns. Pandelume 06:14, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, technically the quest takes you to a special instance of Wardowns, so it's not the same place. Sort of. 06:20, 3 April 2008 (UTC) H&H Vanquishing Is this possible? Perhaps I have yet to figure out skillsets that actually work now that I am facing areas that are much more challenging, but I can't seem to find a set that works. For reference, I am an Elementalist with all sets except Nightfall. 14:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Possible, but not easy. Using H/H I found this area to be one of the tougher vanquishes. Toughest spot is probably Chaelse Flameshielder and his mob in the Charr fort. I'd recommend heading that way first. If Chaelse and his mob wipe your team, you can kill some other mobs to work off DP and then come back and attack him again. If you save him for last, you may need to rely on consumables. What worked for me was making sure I had a few minions to act as a shield and to draw off some of the AoE attacks and also make sure you have some enchantment removal. It helps to have Zho along for Daze and interrupts too. Shadowlance 19:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Are you serious? I found this one of the easiest zones to vanquish in EotN. --Macros 20:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure everyone's experience will be different. Since I always play H/H, the areas that have foes that capitalize on the flaws of H/H AI will be the toughest for me. For example in the Charr Homeland areas, there's quite a bit of AoE (Meteor Shower and Firestorm from the Charr, and Searing Flames from the Burning Spirits for example). In a party of players, this wouldn't be a serious problem since you'd scatter. However the H/H AI doesn't react as quickly and often gets hammered by those spells, especially when there are a few of them back to back. I didn't say it was impossible - just a rewarding challenge for those that play H/H. Shadowlance 22:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I may have to take that all back. After the latest AI updates, it seems H/H will move out of AoE more quickly, and won't immediately move back into it like they did before. Shadowlance 13:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Those who think that it's the easiest zone of EotN, could you post builds (and henchies) used (and eventually how you did ? cons, other quest active, etc...). I vainquished all EotN areas (very easily) except those with Charr. So far I tried twice and it was 2 complete wipe as soon as I faced group with both Charr mender and Charr prophet. :Sure, this is what I used: Siege Devourer. --Macros 23:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Right, using siege devourer makes vainquishing possible (in Hero/Hench way), had to start going left (instead of my usual counter clockwise circle). But I still believe that it's the hardest area of Gwen. ::NB. For reference if someone wants walktrough: I used as henchies (Lina, Herta, Zho, Eve) and heroes (N/Rt healer, N/Mo MM + PS & Aegis (cf. triple necro vainquishing builds) and R/Mo (slightly modified MBS ranger)) :::I wouldn't say that's easy because I've tried it for a couple of days. Just did it with this build - http://i207.photobucket.com/albums/bb64/ynot_ge/gw040.jpg I didn't use the devourer. Hope you'll find it useful :) (Disabled skills are Frozen Soil and FoMF. You should use FS manually.) whynothk 00:08, 15 Sept 2008 (GMT+8) Crazy, but I did this with a MM, Air Ele, Fire Ele, the two healer henchmen and the two elementalist henchmen. You just need to be able to do enough damage to kill the two healers/fire in the Charr groups. Kilaelya 09:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Hero picture Erm... Why is there a picture of Koss next to the quest that in fact rewards Anton? :It's the generic "This quest gives you a new hero"-picture. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Arg :O next time I'll check out first what something is before I type what I think it is -.-'--Jorre22225 14:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC)